


Competition

by bluemoonmaverick



Series: Supposition [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Chauvinism, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoonmaverick/pseuds/bluemoonmaverick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of series of tags that, while sticking strictly to canon, explores the theory that Sam and Jack were engaged in a clandestine romance off-screen from Season 6 onward.</p>
<p>This tag takes place immediately following the events of Memento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

God, he hated formal parties. When he and Sam had returned through the Stargate with the materials needed to repair the Prometheus, Chairman Ashwan, true to his word, had insisted on celebrating Tagrea's newfound friendship with Earth with a state dinner in their honor. When Jack attempted to decline on the basis that they didn't have anything appropriate to wear, Ashwan had just laughed and told him they'd take care of it.

So here he stood, in the middle of what amounted to the pre-dinner cocktail hour (how was it that such things were literally universal?), trying what he hoped was Tagrea's version of beer, wearing some oddly colored yet surprisingly comfortable robes, and waiting on Sam, who had yet to appear after being whisked away by Ashwan's assistant a few hours earlier to "prepare for the party." Luckily, he had met up with Jonas and Teal'c, both similarly attired, who were regaling him with stories of the locals' idiosyncrasies. Being both aliens themselves, the irony of the situation was not lost on Jack.

Jonas was in the process of cracking himself up. "So, there we were, trying to figure out how to wear the things, when it turns out we were supposed to eat them!" Jack just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his beer, while Teal'c lifted one eyebrow in what Jack translated as mild amusement.

If Jonas noticed that neither Jack nor Teal'c was laughing with him, he gave no indication. However, when Chairman Ashwan and Colonel Ronson walked up, Jonas immediately adopted a more sober demeanor. Ronson, Jack thought, had that effect on people. "Chairman, Colonel," Jack acknowledged the men.

"Colonel O'Neill," replied Ashwan. "I'm so glad you could join us. Colonel Ronson and I have been discussing the treaty that will be signed—"

"Whoa," Jonas interrupted, looking somewhere behind Jack. All heads turned in the direction Jonas was looking. What Jack saw nearly caused him to drop his drink.

Sam had just walked into the room with Ashwan's assistant trailing behind. She was dressed in a fitted, floor length, sleeveless dress in a light blue color that matched her eyes. Her hair had been styled, and like several of the other local women at the dinner, it was adorned with some sort of tiny twinkling lights. She was, in a word, stunning.

Jack looked at her with a completely inappropriate sense of masculine pride. She was clearly the most beautiful woman at the party, and she was all his, even if no one but Jonas and Teal'c knew it. So caught up was he in watching his Major move across the room, he missed whatever it was Ashwan was trying to say to him, until Jonas nudged him with his elbow.

Jack tore his gaze away from Sam and turned toward Tagrea's leader. "I'm sorry, Chairman. What were you saying?"

Ashwan chuckled. "I said, Colonel, you are an incredibly fortunate man to have such an intelligent and beautiful woman by your side each day."

When Jack just gaped at him, it was Teal'c who came to his rescue. "Major Carter is indeed a most excellent Second in Command. Would you not agree, O'Neill?"

"Yes…yes, of course. An excellent subordinate officer. The best. Well said, Teal'c." Jack slapped the Jaffa on the shoulder with a little more enthusiasm than was strictly necessary and hoped he had adequately recovered himself. He chanced a look at Ronson only to find the man staring at him intently. Of course, the man looked at everyone intently.

Ashwan turned toward Sam and smiled at her as she approached. "Major Carter. You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, Chairman." She nodded to the rest of the group. "Gentlemen." She looked at each of them in turn, letting her gaze linger on her commanding officer and flushing slightly when he gave her a slightly loopy half-smile.

The Tangrean leader offered Sam his elbow. "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of sitting next to me this evening at dinner?" She took his elbow, and he began leading her toward the dining hall. Jack turned to watch them leave and couldn't help but notice that she looked just as good exiting the room as she did entering.

Once again his thoughts about his Major were interrupted, this time by Ronson. "Colonel O'Neill. I was wondering if I might have a word?"

Jonas and Teal'c quickly excused themselves, and Jack turned to face his fellow Colonel. Something about the man bothered him immensely, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly. Being given command of the Prometheus had clearly gone to Ronson's head, but it was more than just his arrogance that made Jack wary. Of course, he never trusted anyone who lacked of a sense of humor, and Jack doubted that William Ronson had ever found a single thing funny in his entire life.

"What can I do for you, Bill?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Major Carter."

Jack felt his stomach drop. Had he been too obvious? He feigned nonchalance. "Oh? What about her?"

"I was wondering whether she might be interested in an assignment aboard the Prometheus." Jack's eyebrows shot to the top of his head. Ronson continued, "I've been watching the Major, and I think she would be an excellent addition to my crew. Her knowledge of the ship's systems would prove invaluable, and I believe you have already stated that she makes an excellent Second."

Jack was stunned. "You want her as _your_ Second in Command?"

"I think I could swing a promotion for her, Jack. And you have to admit, a stint aboard the Prometheus would significantly expand her experience. After a few years with me, she'd probably be ready for her own command."

Jack responded immediately. "Well, I'm sorry, Bill, but I'm not prepared to give her up. She belongs with SG-1."

Ronson paused and narrowed his eyes. He took a sip of his drink, looked across the room, and then spoke quietly. "You know, Jack, there are some who think that your relationship with Major Carter is more than just professional."

Jack felt a flush crawl up his neck. It took all of his Special Forces training to keep his rising temper under control. Ronson continued. "I don't believe that, of course," he said with absolutely no sincerity whatsoever, "but there are several high-ranking members of the Air Force who have speculated that Major Carter is simply sleeping her way to the top."

Jack balled his fists. When he spoke, he took special care to control his voice, though it remained low and dangerous. "That," he growled, "is fucking bullshit, and you know it. Carter's a far better officer than you and me put together."

Ronson turned to face him. "I don't doubt that, Jack, but you have to consider the perceptions that are out there. And let's face it, people are asking questions and have been for some time. An assignment with me would go a long way toward re-establishing her good reputation." And with that, Ronson turned and walked into the dining hall.

After a moment, Jack walked outside and, leaning over a railing, quietly fumed. He let out a long breath. Dammit, but Ronson had a point. He was well aware of the rumors out there about Sam and him; they had been around long before the two of them had actually acted on their feelings. Still, he had never considered that staying under his command might be hurting her career. He truly believed Sam belonged on SG-1, but what if he was just being greedy? He wanted her, heck he _needed_ her, on his team – not to mention in his life – but what if that wasn't the best thing for her? As he rubbed his hands over his face and through his hair, it occurred to him that this was precisely why the frat regs existed.

He stood there for a long time when he heard Sam approach. "Is everything okay, sir? The dinner has already begun."

Afraid to look at her, he continued to stare out over the railing. "Ronson wants you as his Second. Says it would be good for your career." He paused, then added, "I'm thinking he might be right."

"I see," she said softly. "And what do you want?"

He turned to face her. "Dammit, Sam, what I want is irrelevant. Part of my job as your commanding officer is to make sure that you have every opportunity available to you."

"And what about what I want?"

Jack let out a long breath. He really didn't want to have this conversation, but she had a right to know. She needed to make an informed decision. "Look, Sam, there's more. He says the brass thinks we're sleeping together, that staying with me is hurting your career. He thinks transferring to a new command will help your reputation."

To his utter amazement, Sam actually laughed out loud. "Oh, he said that, did he? He's really playing dirty, then – and you're letting him." When he just stared at her, she continued. "Ronson already asked me if I wanted the position."

"What?" he exclaimed. It was serious breach of protocol to offer a transfer to an officer without first discussing it with the individual's commanding officer.

"Yep, and I turned him down on the spot." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "God, the man has some nerve."

"That slimy son-of-a-bitch," Jack muttered. After a moment, he continued. "Still, though, he's right about one thing – there are rumors out there about us. What if that's holding you back?"

She laughed again, though without any humor. "Jack, there've been rumors about me my entire career. When I did well at the Academy, people said I was sleeping with my professors. When I got the assignment at the SGC, people accused me of sleeping with everyone from Hammond to the Joint Chiefs. Why do you think I had such a chip on my shoulder when I got there?" Jack winced, but Sam just continued. "And there were rumors about us within a month of my being assigned to your team. Even if I transferred to Ronson's command, how long do you think it would take for the rumors to start about him and me?"

"Jeez, Sam, I've never thought about it like that."

Sam paused, attempting to catch her breath. When she continued, her voice was low. "I've cut my hair, worn baggy BDUs…I've put myself on the front lines; I've done everything my male counterparts have done and then some, but in the end, it doesn't make any difference – there are some people who will always think that the only way a woman could possibly succeed in the military is on her back."

"I don't think that," he inserted quickly.

"I know, and it's one of the things I lov—" Sam flushed and tried again. "It's one of the things that I find so attractive about you. And as for the others, well, I learned a long time ago to ignore those people and just do the best I can. And so far, I think it's worked out just fine."

He considered her words. "Yeah, I guess it has. So, I take it you'd be okay with me telling Ronson to take a flying leap?" He grinned at her.

She smiled back at him. "More than okay. You ready to come back to the party now?"

He offered her his elbow, just as Ashwan had done. When she took it, he paused and looked down at her, serious once again, "Sam, promise me you'll tell me if you ever feel like I'm holding you back."

"I can't ever imagine…"

He cut her off. "Just…promise me."

"Okay," she sighed. "I promise."

"And one more thing." He grinned at her again. She raised her eyebrow at him, channeling her inner Teal'c. "Promise me you'll bring that dress back home."


End file.
